Nuggets, glaces et coup de foudre
by MadSketch
Summary: Axel s'ennuie horriblement pendant les vacances d'été. Alors parti acheter une banale glace à l'eau de mer avec Xion, il fait la connaissance de Roxas, un employé saisonnier au fastfood. Le coup de foudre total. Maintenant que Cupidon a tiré sa flèche, il ne reste plus qu'à séduire le blondinet, une toute nouvelle épreuve pour Axel.


Vacances d'été, deuxième semaine.

* * *

Axel soupira bruyamment et se jeta en arrière, les jambes dans le vide. Xion assise à ses cotés sur le bord du clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule le regarda faire.

\- Je m'ennuiiiiiiie...

\- Il reste encore un mois et demi de vacances. T'as déjà fait tout ce que tu voulais faire en une semaine ?, demanda Xion

\- Faut croire. La chaleur tue toute motivation … Je plains ceux qui bossent avec cette canicule., marmonna Axel.

Xion lui adressa un sourire et eut une pensée pour un de ses proches amis, bloqué dans un job d'été qu'il avait pourtant voulu. En espérant qu'il ait la clim' ou il fondrait comme une glace. En parlant de glace...

\- On va chercher une glace à l'eau de mer ?

\- Carrément !

Axel sauta sur ses pieds, enfin, une fois qu'il y eu autre chose que du vide en dessous et sauta les marches du clocher trois à trois, pressé. Un unique fastfood du centre-ville vendait ces glaces qu'Axel appréciait temps. Une crème colorée d'un bleu clair, un goût vanillé relevé par un peu de sel. La rumeur voulait qu'un employait ait confondu sucre et sel en voulant retoucher le goût d'une glace à la vanille et aussi surprenant que ça pouvait être, le mélange sucré-salé avait plu au directeur qui avait pour la réputation d'être un type très droit et désagréable avec ceux qui se trompaient. De plus, un bâton sur trois était gagnant, permettant de récupérer une seconde glace gratuite et ça n'avait pas manqué d'attirer encore plus de clients.

Cela faisait bien deux ans que le fastfood produisait ces glaces, et depuis autant de temps, Axel les adorait, délaissant glace au chocolat et à la vanille pour cet arôme étrange ainsi nommé 'eau de mer'.  
Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le centre-ville depuis la place de la gare et le rouquin lâcha un énième soupir en voyant le monde. Tant et si bien que Xion se demanda si son dernier souffle serait un soupir aussi.  
Mains dans les poches, Axel se glissa dans la file qui semblait avancer le plus vite. Une grande partie des clients étaient aussi là pour les glaces.

Se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre puis d'avant en arrière, Axel eut la désagréable impression que bizarrement, la fille d'à coté avançait plus vite que la sienne. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds malgré sa grande taille, il finit par reconnaître cette tête aux cheveux bruns ramenés en arrière et aux yeux tombants, l'air toujours fatigué. Demyx. Il devait encore passer trois ans à discuter avec un client qui ne voulait que sa commande et partir.  
Voyant que la file bouchonnait et que celle devant lui était quasiment vide, le vendeur à la seconde caisse fit signe aux clients de Demyx de venir par ici.

Axel soupira, encore, et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la caisse 5, remerciant mentalement le garçon de lui éviter une discussion aussi barbante que son été avec Demyx. Xion sourit en apercevant le vendeur, tandis qu'Axel ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, voulant juste sa glace. Enfin, pour le moment.  
Quand Axel fut enfin apte à commander, il faisait la moue, les mains dans les poches, le ventre vide et l'humeur boudeuse. Ce n'est qu'en posant les yeux sur le caissier qu'il perdit son attitude agacée.  
Des cheveux d'or en bataille, de grands yeux bleus curieux, un sourire digne d'un ange et une peau laiteuse qui n'appelait qu'à être tendrement caressé mais surtout une petite taille et corpulence qui le rendait irrésistiblement mignon. Axel avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de le câliner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
Il bafouilla deux-trois fois jusqu'à réussir à laisser sortir un 'bonjour' audible et compréhensible, les joues rouges, le cœur palpitant.

Se retenant de rire, Xion commanda pour lui deux glaces à l'eau de mer, que le caissier à l'air enjoué s'empressa d'aller sortir de l'arrière-boutique et de leur ramener, encaissant directement la jeune fille qui lui tendait la somme exacte de munnies.  
Axel était toujours en plein bug. Il dut relire huit fois le badge du garçon blond avant de comprendre et retenir qu'il se nommait Roxas.  
Xion dut traîner Axel par le t-shirt pour le faire sortir du fastfood, sur le regard amusé mais aussi un peu gêné de Roxas, le rouquin n'arrivant plus à détacher son regard émeraude de celui saphir du caissier.

Une fois dehors, Axel eut l'impression qu'il venait de remonter à la surface. Il avait arrêté de respirer tant le regard bleuté de Roxas lui semblait magnifique.  
Ce fut au tour de Xion de soupirer, tendant la glace à Axel.

\- Ca y est, le programme Axel redémarre ? Fit Xion

\- Très drôle, Xion.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, on aurait dit que tu as vu un fantôme., ajouta la jeune fille

\- Un ange oui. Non mais tu l'as vu ? T'as vu comment il était mignon ?! On aurait dit une peluche ! Il était même plus adorable qu'une peluche ! Tu te rends compte ? Et t'as vu ses yeux ? Il.. Il.., commença Axel, s'émerveillant encore.

\- Doucement, reprends ton souffle, Axel.

Xion éclata finalement de rire, bien qu'elle trouvait Axel adorable. On aurait dit un enfant. Bon, Axel était un grand enfant de toute façon.  
Axel, un peu vexé par le rire de son amie, croqua dans sa glace, geignant en sentant le froid geler ses dents, la douleur remontant jusque son crâne mais il ne laissa rien transparaître, ses joues s'empourprant.

\- Mon Dieu, mais quel coup de foudre, j'ai jamais vu ça. Même dans des séries, et tu sais combien j'en ai regardé ! S'exclama encore la brune.

\- C'est ça, moque toi. Mais avoue qu'il est mignon ce Ro.. Roxas, hein, c'est ça ?

\- Tu veux pas lui piquer son badge ?, le taquina Xion

\- Mais ça suffit !, s'énerva Axel.

Agacé mais amusé, Axel glissa une main dans le dos de Xion et attrapa sa hanche, avant de remonter ses doigts vers son ventre et de la chatouiller vigoureusement. Xion manqua de lâcher sa glace et après quelques supplications, Axel la laissa tranquille, commençant à flâner parmi les galeries marchandes, dévorant sa glace en quelques bouchées. Xion l'imita, bien que profitant un peu plus de sa glace. Après avoir marché un long moment, elle tendit son bâtonnet devant les yeux d'Axel.

\- Tu veux y retourner ?

Axel loucha un moment, ayant manqué de se prendre le morceau de bois entre les deux yeux. Il adressa un regard à Xion sans comprendre avant de lire l'inscription « Winner » encore un peu recouverte de glace bleue fondue.

\- Tu penses pas que ça va faire 'stalker' de revenir aussi vite ?, remarque le roux, frottant sa nuque.

\- Parce que tu comptes pas le stalker depuis le début ?, s'étonna faussement Xion.

\- Je te déteste.

Le rouquin fit demi-tour, un sourire aux lèvres. Tentant de cacher sa joie de revoir le blondinet, il sentait son cœur faire de joyeux bonds dans sa poitrine, ses joues s'empourprant déjà. Peut-être que Demyx pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur Roxas, s'il détachait parfois son attention de Saix, leur manager et ami d'enfance d'Axel.

Désillusion pour le grand roux, Roxas venait de finir sa journée, leur apprit Demyx, alors que ce dernier passait la serpillière dans les toilettes.

\- Ouaip ! Tu viens de le manquer, il est reparti avec des gamins du coin, là, tu sais.. Mais si ! Y a même une fille dans le groupe, là.. Comment elle s'appelle déjà.. Roh, je sais plus. Mais siiiiii, je te dis que tu les connais ! Ils viennent souvent chercher des glaces ! Pis laisse tomber, hein, t'oublies toujours tout., monologua Demyx

Axel n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une. Mais c'était toujours comme ça avec le brun. Toujours dans la lune, il passait souvent à coté de détails comme le fait que les gens voulaient intervenir quand ils discutaient. D'ailleurs, Demyx ne discutait vraiment qu'avec Saix, et encore, Saix était simplement diplomate sinon il ne se gênerait pas pour lui crier dessus « parce qu'un employé depuis cinq ans sait normalement préparer un hamburger des plus banals ».  
Il ne fallait pas en demander trop à Demyx, c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait lâché les études pour passer sa vie dans le fastfood. D'accord, son supérieur lui plaisait peut-être un peu. Voire beaucoup.  
Alors que Xion échangeait son bâtonnet gagnant pour une nouvelle glace, Axel tentait en vain d'expliquer à Demyx que le petit blond prénommé Roxas lui plaisait bien. Finalement, entre les bafouillis d'Axel et les regards amoureux de Demyx vers sa serpillière bleue avec une croix sur le bâton, les deux finirent par se comprendre.

\- Aaaah, dis donc, tu voudrais pas l'emploi du temps de Roxas ? Héhé, tu vois que je te comprends, mon grand. C'est ça d'être ami avec le sublime Demyx !

\- Oui, oui c'est ça. Allez, dis moi que tu peux me le filer ! Supplia presque le roux.

Demyx grimaça un peu et fouilla un peu dans sa poche.

\- Ah ouais, mais mec, tu sais. Je l'ai pas moi son emploi du temps. Tu sais ici, on peut arranger certains de ses horaires et tout ça, tu sais. Ah ! Je suis génie ! Tiens, regarde !, Demyx tendit un bout de papier chiffonné de sa poche.,  
Là, surligné en bleu, c'est les horaires que j'ai en commun avec lui. J'étais le seul dispo pour le former alors j'avais marqué les heures où il était avec moi et j'avais fait la même sur sa feuille je crois. Prends la, tu sais, Saix m'appelle toujours pour me rappeler quand je dois bosser. Il pense que je retiens pas mes horaires mais ça fait des années que je suis là ! C'est juste pour entendre sa voix. Pas vrai, Saix-sy ?, fit Demyx avec un regard amoureux envers sa serpillière.

Axel fixa le brun, désespéré mais le remercia tout de même. Pliant et rangeant le papier, il rejoignit Xion, qui avait déjà finit sa glace et les deux ne tardèrent pas à se séparer pour rentrer, le soleil devenant doucement rouge.  
Finalement, Axel allait peut-être passer de bonnes vacances.


End file.
